Monochrome
by yahiko namikaze
Summary: segalanya telah hilang. Namun nampaknya tak semuanya, karena seorang gadis dengan rambut merah datang padanya, dibawah siraman cahaya bulan yang sama dan di padang rumput yang sama, gadis itu memberinya alasan untuk tetap eksis, hidup, walaupun semuanya telah tiada.
1. Chapter 1

**A Naruto & High School DxD Fiction**

Summary: Saat pemilik mata biru itu tersadar di sebuah padang rumput yang basah dan bermandikan cahaya bulan, saat itu pulalah dia sadar, bahwa dia telah kehilangan segalanya. Namun nampaknya tak semuanya, karena seorang gadis dengan rambut merah datang padanya, dibawah siraman cahaya bulan yang sama dan di padang rumput yang sama, gadis itu memberinya alasan untuk tetap eksis, hidup, walaupun semuanya telah tiada.

 **Monochrome** © **Yahiko namikaze**

 **Backsound; Faint ( Piano Instrumen versi ) by Linkin Park**

 **Kosong by Astrid**

 **Genre: Crime/Horror/Drama/Romance/Mystery/Tragedy/Friendship/**

 **Warning; Mature/Ghotic/Supernatural/Suspense/SoftGore/killing Character/Alternative Universe/DeJavu moment/**

 **Book 1: Reason And Hope.**

.

.

.

.

.

oOo

Tarikan nafas itu pelan, tak begitupun dengan hembusan nafasnya yang terkadang tersendat. Irama yang tak seimbang itu kian kentara saat pemilik tubuh jangkung yang tengah terkapar di padang rumput itu terbatuk pelan, lalu ritmenya terus bertambah untuk beberapa saat.

Perih dirasa diberbagai bagian tubuh, darah menggenang, mata meredup, bibir mengatup. Tak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan dimalam musim gugur yang dingin dihamparan padang rumput itu. Kepala yang penuh dengan helaian warna kuning itu mendongak pelan saat siluet putih melesat cepat di angkasa sana; Bintang jatuh.

Bibir itu merekah pelan, diikuti oleh aliran darah yang mengalir kedagu, menggantikan darah yang mengering. Dia ingat beberapa hal tentang bintang jatuh; Harapan. Entah itu sungguh akan terkabul atau tidak, seseorang di ujung dunia sana mungkin akan terus berharap tanpa henti, mungkin.

Ironisnya, beberapa harapan itu terkabul atau kalau tidak ingin dibilang tidak sengaja terjadi.

Namanya Naruto; entah sekarang namanya begitu penting atau tidak disaat dia sedang sekarat seperti sekarang ini; Jangankan sekarang, disaat dia sekarat, dulu disaat semua ini belum terjadipun namanya paling cuma sekedar melintas saja dipendengaran orang-orang; Dulu, dia sering sekali menunggu bintang jatuh, tengah malam buta dibawah langit yang sama dengan harapan yang sama; Kebahagiaan. Yah setidaknya bukan harapan yang terlalu muluk mengingat dia sedari kecil tak mengenali siapa-siapa.

Lupakan, dia kenal dengan beberapa orang yang syukurnya juga mengenalnya, contohnya saja paman penjual Ramen yang kedainya berada tak jauh dari rumah usangnya atau seorang pengangguran yang selalu terlihat malas bernama Shikamaru. Sialnya, belakangan diketahui kalau si Shikamaru ini anak konglomerat, jadi mau dia pengangguran juga suka-suka dia.

Ah, dia juga punya teman wanita, namanya Karin, tak banyak yang dia ketahui tentang Karin tapi dia memang mengenal gadis berkacamata yang katanya mengagumi vokalis band Hebi yang lagi famous itu; Sasuke Uchiha.

See?

Dia kenal dengan beberapa manusia yang untung-untungnya juga mengenal dia.

Naruto menarik napas pelan saat lelah datang kian gencar, matanya kembali mendapat gambaran fokus kelangit sana sebentar sebelum kembali buram dan fokus lagi, begitu untuk beberapa saat sampai dia mendecak pelan seraya menutupi luka yang masih menganga lebar di pinggang kanan dengan tangan kiri, lalu dia sadar, tangan kanannya juga mengalami luka yang sama mengenaskannya dengan pinggangnya.

Buntung, bukan lagi robek seperti di pinggang tapi putus. Naruto pikir sakitnya akan sampai sekarang, dua jam setelah say goodbye dengan pergelangan tangannya, ternyata tidak. Buktinya, tubuhnya mati rasa, dingin malam ini mungkin dirasa terlalu dingin baginya. Saat itu dia sadar, alasan kenapa matanya tak terlalu fokus, dia juga mengalami luka fatal pada mata bagian kiri.

Tak bisa dia bayangkan seperti apa rupanya saat ini, membuatnya enggan untuk sekedar bertegur sapa dengan Shikamaru dan mencoret nama Karin berikutnya, mungkin paman pemilik kedai itu akan semakin mengasihani betapa malangnya dia sekarang. Itupun kalau dia bisa beranjak dari posisinya sekarang dan mampir ke kedai si paman yang baik hati itu.

Ohya dia sedikit lupa, hampir saja. Kalau tidak salah, kepala yang ada di ujung pandangannya itu adalah kepala dengan gaya rambut kuncir satu milik si Shikamaru; tidak salah lagi, atau tenda yang berantakan itu juga kalau tidak salah adalah milik si paman yang baik hati itu. Oh, sekarang Naruto mengerti kenapa dia melihat Kepala Karin tertancap disebuah tombak sedangkan tubuhnya tersalib dan terbakar di api unggun.

Tamu.

Naruto terbatuk pelan sebelum dia teringat dengan momen beberapa jam yang lalu, saat mereka baru saja selesai menggelar tenda, saat Shikamaru selesai menyalakan api unggun, beberapa orang datang dengan semacam sayap burung di punggung. Tubuh mereka terbalut jubah namun Naruto masih bisa melihat dagu serta seperempat pergelangan tangan mereka.

Si paman pemilik kedai ramen yang selalu ramah menghampiri mereka, berusaha untuk tidak menoleh kebelakang dan menegur Shikamaru juga dia, saat tau mereka bertiga menenggak bir dengan santainya.

Tak berapa lama, beginilah keadaannya, kejadiannya terlalu cepat, saat sadar dia sudah telentang dengan santai di padang rumput yang basah karena embun dengan tubuh yang tak utuh.

Perayaan berakhirnya musim gugur diikuti bersamaan dengan berakhirnya nyawanya.

Menyedihkan, naruto ingin meludah mengingat itu, tadinya, tapi tak jadi karena tubuhnya sekarang benar-benar mati rasa jadi tak bisa banyak bergerak. Oke bohong, faktanya, kaki kiri dan kanannya terus saja bergetar pelan sedari tadi, itu artinya tak sepenuhnya tubuhnya mati rasa.

Tuhan.

Naruto tak mengerti setelah hari demi hari dia lalui dengan sulit, sekarang matipun sulit.

Mungkin malaikat maut sedang ingin bermain tarik tambang dengan jiwanya, entahlah, dia bingung. Bahkan bingung itu kian bertambah saat sadar ada air yang keluar dari sisi matanya, membuat pandangannya kian memburam, membuyarkannya tentang fantasy nirwana dilangit sana.

Dia, menangis?

 _Kidding me?_

 _Oh, come on._

Terbatuk lagi, lalu nafas nya sulit mengambil oksigen, dia tersedak darahnya sendiri di tenggorokan sana. Darah yang mengering digantikan oleh darah segar yang dengan bahagianya meloncat keluar dari mulut dan mengotori dagu sampai lehernya.

"Apa kau masih ingin hidup?"

Naruto takut hantu, percayalah, dari semua hal yang pantas untuk ditakuti, laki-laki bermarga Namikaze itu justru takut pada mahluk astral yang tak jelas simpang-siurnya. Tapi kalau mau dibilang hantu, gadis dengan rambut merah yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu terlalu nyata untuk dianggap sebagai hantu, apalagi pekikan rasa ngeri bercampur dengan rasa takut dari gadis berambut kuning yang berdiri tak jauh dari si gadis berambut merah itu.

 _His cannot believe that_

 _Hey..._

 _... Mereka tak menelpon polisi?_

 _Crap!_

"Semuanya tewas."

"Tubuh dari kepala si pemuda yang rambutnya dikuncir ini tak ada disini!"

"...a ka... Bisa...ti nya?"

Naruto mendongak, menatap langit malam di akhir musim gugur dengan tersenyum, lupa pada air matanya yang masih mengalir, lupa pada fakta bahwa hidupnya juga hampir berakhir, dia lupa semuanya. Bahkan untuk mendengar percakapan orang asing yang ada disekitarnyapun tak lagi terdengar.

Apa ini yang disebut fase kematian, momen dimana malaikat kematian sudah bosan menunggu dan akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan sekali tarikan dan satu hentakan?

 **"Jika kau masih ingin hidup, aku, atas nama keluarga Gremory; bersedia menghidupkanmu kembali, dan kau akan membayar mahal atas apa yang kau minta ini."**

Sebelum kepalanya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, sebelum dia mendapati bahwa semuanya semakin menggelap, dia sudah mendapati bahwa ada cahaya aneh yang menyinari tubuhnya dari dasar permukaan tanah dan segerombolan orang asing itu mengelilinginya.

Dan semuanya gelap, dia tak lagi bisa melihat langit malam musim gugur, tak lagi bisa melihat kepala Shikamaru atau meraskan aroma anyir darahnya atau bau tubuh Karin yang terbakar, tak banyak. Ya tak banyak, sama seperti Do'a yang dia berikan kepada tuhan setiap malamnya, setiap harinya, setiap paginya atau kalau mau di tambah juga setiap senjanya.

 _Kebahagiaan_

Juga alasan kenapa yatim piatu sepertinya masih hidup di kerasnya dunia nyata ini?

Tak mengerti, lagi pula siapalah dia sampai berani sok bijak pada diri sendiri dan meyakini bahwa Tuhan sedang mengujinya. Faktanya, dia sering menyalahkan Tuhan atas segalanya. Walaupun sakit, disela waktu dia menyempatkan diri untuk memohon maaf atas pikiran, persaan, dan kesal yang selalu dia lampiaskan pada Tuhan.

Dia hanya bingung, dia bosan, dia tak bisa terus-terusan bersikap sok tegar seperti tokoh protagonis disebuah anime bertema ninja yang lagi famous akhir-akhir ini, tak bisa. Karena dia adalah Naruto, pemuda delapan belas tahun yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya dalam sebuah kesendirian dan terapung dalam lautan kesepian.

 _Shit._

Membosankan, anehnya, dia masih hidup. Padahal kalau menurut hukum alam, anak domba yang tersesat kedalam hutan seharusnya sudah lama melambaikan sapu tangan putih pada kerasnya hidup.

Anehnya lagi, dia punya rekening, yatim piatu mana coba yang sedari kecil tak mengenal siapapun dan tak pernah berkerja jadi apapun punya rekening, satu fakta baru, si pengirim uang pun tak jelas, daddy? Momy?

 _Hell,_ abu-abu _everywhere._

Dan dia tambah bingung, percayalah, bingung itu suatu gejala paling menakutkan sepanjang masa; mengingat dia juga sudah di ambang masa.

Dia cuma ingin bahagia, alasan untuk tetap hidup, semuanya butuh alasan, tak bisa hidup begitu saja tanpa sebuah alasan.

Itu sama seperti anda makan ketika lapar.

Simpel, tapi bisa membunuh.

Seperti sekarang contohnya, dia, Naruto Namikaze, sebentar lagi akan mati tanpa alasan yang jelas, juga mati bersama pertanyaan dan D'oa yang selalu dia percayai sedari dulu.

Tunggu dulu, dia dimana sekarang?

"Aku,... Dimana?"

Pertanyaan yang bagus teman!

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, semuanya gelap, dia tak bisa melihat tangannya bahkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang seharusnya masih bisa dijangkau oleh pandangannya. Benar, semuanya gelap gulita.

Apakah seperti ini yang namanya kematian?

Inikah Dimensi dimana orang yang sudah mati dikumpulkan?

Apa itu berarti dia sudah bisa bertemu dengan ibu dan ayahnya?

"Bu?" Suaranya bergetar, mata birunya bergerak waspada dalam gelap. Selain gelap, dia juga merasa dingin, apa benar ini alam dimana semua manusia yang pernah eksis di dunia dikumpulkan? "Ayah?" Dia bahkan tak peduli pada suaranya yang bergetar dan bergema, seperti ada disebuah tempat yang tinggi.

Nafasnya memburu cepat, dadanya terasa sesak, tak percaya bahwa ketika sesudah matipun dia tidak dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang sudah melahirkannya.

Apa-apaan ini, ini curang, ini tidak adil. Tunggu, apa ini juga terjadi pada yatim piatu diseluruh dunia atau hanya terjadi pada dirinya?

 _Damn!_

Naruto tersungkur, terjerembab dalam gelap. Entah apa yang membuatnya jatuh dia tidak peduli, rasa sakit di lutut bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding rasa perih di dadanya. Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, dadanya terasa perih, nafasnya tak beraturan dan air matanya mengalir deras.

Dia menangis, setidaknya kali ini dia menangis dengan alasan yang jelas. Dia tidak bisa menahan gejolak itu, sakitnya memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menahan tangisnya.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi padanya? Haruskah seperti ini? Haruskah?

Naruto tertunduk dalam, tangan kanannya tak lagi meremas dadanya saat sakit itu tak lagi terasa. Dinginnya gelap membuatnya menggigil, entah kenapa setelah rasa sakit itu hilang, malah rasa perih yang menyertainya tak kunjung hilang, semakin terasa, semakin merasuk.

 _"Ibu, cinta itu apa?"_

Sayup, tak terlalu jelas tapi terdengar di pendengarannya. Suara kecil yang identik dengan suara bocah kisaran lima tahun, membuat Naruto mendongak perlahan. Dia ingat suara kecil itu, sangat-sangat ingat. Karena pada dasarnya suara itu adalah suaranya saat dia berusia dibawah tujuh tahun.

 _"Eh, kenapa Naru menanyakannya?"_

Mata biru itu bergerak kian liar, intens, tak banyak yang bisa dijangkau oleh penglihatannya selain gelap. Nafasnya sesak lagi, dia ingat suara wanita dewasa itu, walau dia tidak pernah ingat seperti apa rupa sipemilik suara, tapi dia ingat suara itu. Dia ingat!

Suara itu, suara itu selalu menghantui setiap malam tidurnya. Dia berusaha untuk mengingat wajah sipemilik suara, selalu, tapi semakin dia berusaha untuk mengingat momen sekecil apapun dengan si pemilik suara itu, yang ada malah sakit itu semakin gencar menyerangnya, menusuk ke hati yang terdalam.

Dan jantungnya berdegup cepat.

 _"Itu karena ayah sering mengatakannya pada ibu,"_ berikutnya terdengar dengusan lucu yang bergema dan suara kekehan lembut ala wanita dewasa menyertainya. _"Naru jadi penasaran."_

Kekehan itu semakin menjadi.

Kini Naruto sudah berdiri tegap, tak peduli pada kurangnya oksigen yang dirasakan, matanya menatap menyeluruh, keseluruh direksi gelap berharap akan ada cahaya yang fokus ke kedua orang yang tadi terdengar mengobrol seperti drama yang sering di putar di Tv. Tapi semuanya tetap gelap, tak ada cahaya barang seberkas sekalipun.

 _"Kenapa tidak Naruto tanyakan saja pada ayah?"_

Arahnya datang dari arah kiri, tapi disana gelap. Tak peduli pada kerutan di dahinya yang semakin mendalam, dia berusaha fokus, setengah berharap bisa melihat walau hanya siluet sekalipun.

Tapi tetap gelap.

 _"Tapi,... Apa ayah tidak marah?"_

Naruto dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang, "Oi,... Kalian mendengarku?!"

 _"Tentu saja tidak sayang."_

Suara lembut itu bergema tak tentu arah, membuat laki-laki delapan belas tahun itu menoleh kekanan dan belakang dengan gerakan yang agak berputar. Dia tidak peduli lagi, bahkan pada gelap sekalipun. Dia akan mendatangi arah suara mereka.

 _"Sungguh?"_

"Oi,... Kalian mendengarku!"

Langkah lebarnya yang awalnya bergerak agak sedikit gusar semakin cepat bergerak.

 _"Uhm, tentu saja."_

Kali ini bukan lagi berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan gerakan yang cepat, tapi berlari. Jika ada satu hal yang tak Naruto mengerti mengenai situasinya sekarang ini, maka itu datang dari suara dua pasang langkah yang bergerak dengan beda ritme, kentara sekali bahwa suara tapak yang keras itu milik si suara wanita dewasa tadi dan suara langkah yang kecil pastilah milik si kecil yang diketahui namanya sebagai Naruto.

Dan dia yakin nama itu bukanlah kebetulan.

Anehnya lagi, seberapa cepatpun dia mengusahakan kemampuan berlarinya untuk mengejar kedua sosok pemilik suara langkah kaki itu, dia tetap saja belum melihat mereka walau yakin datangnya arah suara langkah kaki itu ada dan tepat di depannya.

Untuk itu, dia semakin gila-gilaan memforsir tenaganya hanya untuk mengejar mereka dalam gelap. Dalam gelap yang pekat, dia tak sempat berpikir apapun, yang ada dibenaknya hanya terlintas bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa menyusul mereka lalu memastikan apakah pemilik suara wanita dewasa tadi mengenalinya atau tidak.

Namun ironisnya, jangankan menjangkau mereka, lari dalam waktu yang lama sekaipun tak membuat matanya menangkap siluat dua orang pemilik suara langkah kaki itu.

"Oi,... Tunggu!" Teriakannya bergema keras, menyaingi derap langkah kaki yang sedari tadi dikejar walau tak pasti. "Kumohon,... Tunggu sebentar!"

Naruto tak pernah memohon, dalam seumur hidup Naruto, dia hanya pernah menggunakan kata itu disaat dia berada di gereja dan mengatupkan tangannya. Dia tidak pernah memohon, bahkan ketika dia dikeroyok sekumpulan pemabuk sekalipun.

Dia tidak pernah memohon, kecuali pada momen ini.

Satu gerakan fatal dan dia tersungkur.

"Kau,... APAKAH KAU,... Kau Ibuku?!" teriakannya menggila tapi tak bisa bangkit, dia bahkan tak peduli pada persendian kakinya yang terasa sangat sakit atau pada suaranya yang bergetar. "Kenapa,... Kenapa aku selalu sendirian, Kenapa harus aku?!"

oOo

"Dia hanya perlu istirahat, Ketua."

Seseorang dengan rambut berwarna merah mengangguk pelan. Dibelakangnya, sekumpulan orang berdiri santai seraya memperhatikan sosok laki-laki yang terlelap damai di atas kasur empuk dalam ruangan yang cukup besar.

Matanya mengerjap perlahan saat mendapati segaris kecil air yang menetes keluar dari sela-sela kelopak mata yang terkatup. Bibirnya merekah pelan.

"Kita ketemu lagi, Namikaze-sama."

To Be Continued

Tepat, apapun yang kalian pikirkan itu benar, Yahiko datang dengan fanfic baru; setelah sekian lama berkelana kesana-kemari, akhirnya Yahiko pulang kembali ke situs keluarga besar kita FFN.

Kalian apa kabar? Baik? Tentunya dong ya( ',')/

Nah, jadi ini adalah fanfic Crossover pertama Yahiko, sebagai Info, Fanfic Vampire milik Yahiko akan Yahiko hapus dan remake menjadi Novel, bukan! Bukan untuk dijadikan skript **S season kedua atau season keberapa sekalipun. Tapi murni Novel, itu bakal bergenre Western, retro dan absolutely Mystery.

Dan buat yang nunggu Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou II, sabar ya, Yahiko lagi muter otak, gimana caranya supaya kalian tertarik lagi untuk membacanya, tentunya akan ada updet chapternya yang baru.

So next time we will meet again, don't forget for review, cauze your review that only im waiting.

See ya ( ',')/


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering I

Mata itu bergerak cepat, mematri semua pemandangan dihadapannya dengan tatapan sendu. Tenda rusak parah, tubuh seorang gadis terbakar dan terpasung di sebuah salib, tak jauh dari sana terlihat sebuah kepala yang teronggok di dekat seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang sudah di ambang maut.

Dadanya berdetak cepat saat mata biru indah yang nampak kosong itu menatapnya balik, penderitaan yang dialami pemuda itu begitu mudah dirasakan hanya lewat sebuah tatapan. Bulan nampak sempurna diatas sana saat angin mengusir awan yang menghalangi sinar dari dewi malam. Mata itu terbuka lebar, sepenuhnya sadar dan yakin bahwa pandangannya sekarang sedang tidak menipunya. Angin makin kencang, suara kayu yang kian termakan oleh panasnya api yang rapuh menjelma menjadi irama yang aneh bersama dengan nyanyian jangkrik.

Rias Gremory, putri bungsu yang dijuluki sebagai Putri dengan Rambut Merah itu hampir saja mengalami serangan jantung saat sadar bahwa tebakannya benar tanpa salah sedikitpun.

Kaki Rias bergetar, dia tak sanggup melihatnya, melihat sosok yang selama ini dia cari, kini terbaring dengan kondisi parah diambang maut. Air matanya menggenang hebat, tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan oleh Xenovia. Rias mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, tapi sosok yang terbaring lemah itu terlihat sangat nyata, ada apa sebenarnya dengan realita!

"Kau,... Siapa?"

Pemuda itu terbatuk hebat.

Dia, yang dikenalnya sebagai pangeran Naruto Namikaze, putra tunggal pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze yang menghilang saat terjadi pembantaian masal di Uzushiogakure puluhan tahun yang lalu,...

..., tak lagi mengingatnya.

 _ **"Karena manusia percaya pada sesuatu yang berawal dari sebuah harapan, merekapun lupa untuk melihat kenyataan yang sudah ada di genggaman mereka."**_

 **A Naruto & High School DxD Fanfiction**

Summary: Saat pemilik mata biru itu tersadar di sebuah padang rumput yang basah dan bermandikan cahaya bulan, saat itu pulalah dia sadar, bahwa dia telah kehilangan segalanya. Namun nampaknya tak semuanya, karena seorang gadis dengan rambut merah datang padanya, dibawah siraman cahaya bulan yang sama dan di padang rumput yang sama, gadis itu memberinya alasan untuk tetap eksis, hidup, walaupun semuanya telah tiada.

 **Monochrome** © **Yahiko namikaze**

 **Backsound;**

 **Astoria ( Ost. Avabel Online )**

 **Genre: Crime/Horror/Drama/Romance/Mystery/Tragedy/Friendship/**

 **Warning; Mature, Ghotic, Supernatural, Suspense, HalfGore.**

 **Chapter II: REMEMBERING ; I**

.

.

.

.

.

oOo

"Ingatannya,... Dihapus."

"Betapa tega."

Tangan besar itu meremas pelan tangan putih milik seseorang yang kini terlelap. Matanya menatap dalam, tak membiarkan satu momentum lolos dari matanya.

Sairarog, iblis muda pemegang tahta Bael berikutnya itu termenung, tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan seseorang dari masalalu yang statusnya diberi lebel 'hilang' dengan kondisi mengenaskan seperti ini. Giginya bergemeletuk, satu jam yang lalu, Akeno, Ratu dari sepupunya, memberi kabar bahwa Naruto Namikaze telah ditemukan. Pikirnya, maksud Akeno ditemukan itu seperti Naruto yang sehat dan masih ceria seperti dulu, makanya dia bergegas ke kediaman Gremory di kota Lilith. Tapi saat satu langkah tegapnya mengambil tapak pertama di dalam ruangan besar yang dia yakini sebagai kamar Rias, dia mulai tidak yakin dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Pangeran Naruto, kritis.

Perhatiannya teralihkan saat bibinya, Nyonya Venelana, selesai menjahit luka-luka robek di paha dan pinggang Naruto, matanya dapat melihat bahwa tangan putih mulus milik bibinya penuh dengan noda darah.

"Aku butuh perban," ucap Venelana seraya melangkah kesebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat bak kecil berisi air hangat. "Dan jangan lupa untuk memanggil Sakuya Izayoi kemari." Lanjutnya seraya mencelupkan tangannya kedalam sebuah bak yang berisi air hangat, tangannya masih saja bergetar, begitupun dengan bahu kecilnya. Matanya menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan pahit, langit nampak mendung seolah siap menumpahkan puluhan kubik liter yang terbendung di atas sana seperti menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Tak peduli pada orang-orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya, tak peduli pada beberapa pelayan perempuan dan pelayan laki-laki yang langsung angkat kaki begitu mendengar perintahnya, baginya langit mendung diatas sana terlihat jauh lebih menarik dari pada harus melihat seorang pemuda yang kini tengah terkapar diatas kasur putrinya. Hatinya terasa perih, tidak siap jika pada akhirnya dia juga akan kehilangan satu lagi orang yang disayanginya, dia ingin berbalik, menatapnya barang sejenak tapi tak mampu bagai ada yang tak membiarkannya untuk berbalik.

Terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan pemuda yang kini tak bergeming dikasur putrinya adalah saat mereka merayakan hari jadi pernikahannya dan suaminya di sebuah vila tak jauh dari pusat kota, seminggu setelahnya tragedi itu terjadi dan bahkan jejak kaki kemana pemuda itu menghilangpun tidak ada, hanya jasad keluarga Uzumaki yang bergelimpangan tak bernyawa beserta jasad,... Minato dan Kushina tak jauh dari distrik Uzushio yang sudah hancur porak-poranda.

Mungkin tak semua orang memperhatikan tapi tak jauh dibelakang Venelana, bukan hanya Naruto dan Rias saja yang menarik perhatian Lucius, istrinya yang kini sedang melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela juga sukses menarik seluruh perhatiannya.

"Ada apa?" Venelana menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dari seorang pria dengan rambut merah yang dulunya adalah seniornya. Tangan besar itu memeluknya, membawanya kedalam sebuah dekapan hangat seorang pria yang menjadi ayah bagi putra dan putrinya sekaligus pasangan hidupnya sejak empat puluh lima tahun yang lalu dalam kalender manusia.

"Setelah Minato,... Dan Kushina,..."

Lucius mencoba tersenyum, entahlah, mungkin dia juga harus sama seperti yang lain, memasang wajah murung yang bahkan sebagaian dari mereka terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Tapi dia tidak seperti itu, dia memang khawatir, demi apapun, tapi dia sangat yakin pada yang namanya keajaiban, untuk itu dia hanya harus percaya, percaya pada sesuatu yang selalu dianggap sebagai bagian dari ciri-ciri iblis yang bersifat naif oleh sebagian iblis. Lagi pula dengan memasang wajah murung pun tak akan merubah keadaan saat ini, apa dengan memasang wajah murung akan membuat calon menantunya terbangun dari koma dan bergegas memeluknya dan Venelana? Itu omong kosong.

Lagi pula, dia harus menghibur istrinya agar tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan dan kekhawatiran

Sempat terbesit dipikirannya ingin memberikan sedikit lelucon untuk istrinya yang terlihat sangat terpukul, tapi sekarang jelas bukan momennya, silahkan saja lakukan kalau mau dihancurkan Ve- _chan_ dengan _Power of Destruction,_ itu nggak lucu. Maka solusi akhir yang tercetus dikepalanya adalah sebuah skenario kecil yang dimulai dengan mencium bahu istrinya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kemudian diciumnya pucuk kepala Venelana cukup lama, lalu berbisik pelan, lagi, "semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah." kemudian sedikit dipereratnya pelukannya, dan dia mengikuti arah pandang istrinya yang ternyata dari tadi sedang menatap langit mendung yang sebentar lagi tampak akan turun hujan.

Kemudian pintu terbuka, beberapa pelayan perempuan masuk, disusul oleh beberapa pelayan laki-laki.

Tak jauh dari kasur besar dan megah itu, berdiri Rias yang nampak berantakan dan Sona yang berdiri diam bagai patung. Keduanya memperhatikan _penguasa_ rumah utama Gremory yang sedang berkutat dengan tugasnya dalam diam. Rias cukup tau kalau ibunya memanglah punya jiwa dan _skill_ medis yang mumpuni, tapi dia baru tau kalau ibunya memang selihai dan setanggap itu dalam memberikan pertolongan gawat darurat.

Perlahan, semua iblis yang ada disana undur diri, begitupun dengan Ajuka dan beberapa anggota keluarganya beserta ibunya yang seketika menghilang dengan sihir teleportasi sesaat setelah menepuk bahu teman merahnya.

Tak lama, ruangan itu kembali menjelma menjadi ruangan yang luas lagi setelah kerabat maupun teman meninggalkan kamar megah Rias. Namun nampaknya tak begitu dengan Sona dan beberapa orang yang masih berada disana.

Bagi Sona, kaki jenjangnya terlalu berat untuk berpaling dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Rias, sehingga dia meminta anggota kelompoknya saja yang pergi karena memang sudah sangat larut, dan dibawah perintahnya pulalah anggota kelompok Rias undur diri. Karena baik sona dan yang lain mengerti, bahwa Rias sedang tidak enak untuk di ajak bicara sekarang ini. Sona mengerti itu, dia paham, waktu seratus enam puluh tahun itu tidaklah sebentar, sebuah keajaiban Rias yang sekarang masihlah seperti Rias yang dulu dia kenal. Dia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan kalau keesokan harinya dia akan mendapati Rias yang tiba-tiba saja menjelma menjadi seorang putri yang emo dan penyendiri.

Itu mengerikan.

Kacamata sona melorot sedikit sebelum diperbaiki lagi posisinya seperti semula.

Setelah memberi kode, beberapa pelayan laki-laki dan pelayan perempuan segera keluar dari ruangan itu dengan membawa peralatan medis tadi dan diikuti oleh Sirzech dan Greyfia. Sona dan Sairarog menyusul kemudian, walau enggan, keduanya mencoba untuk memahami kondisi dan situasi sekarang ini. Setelah keduanya menghilang dibalik bingkai pintu, Venelana dan Lucius menyusul setelah berbisik agar putrinya segera beristirahat karena sudah larut.

Dan pintu kamar itupun tertutup.

Tinggalah Rias yang menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan kepalanya yang menunduk, masih dengan duduk bersimpuh disamping tubuh calon suaminya yang tak bergerak sejak dua jam yang lalu.

 _2 jam yang lalu._

Mata itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Kau,... Siapa?" Dia terbatuk hebat, darah mengalir keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya dengan cepat, wajahnya pucat pasi.

Dunia Rias serasa berputar, matanya tak fokus saat air mata jatuh dengan mulusnya dari pelupuk. Kakinya bergetar hebat. Kalimat itu sukses membuat dadanya sesak, menusuk jauh hingga kerelung terdalam.

"Naruto,..."

Mata biru itu menatapnya kosong..., Lagi.

Rias masih tak percaya, dia menggeleng singkat, yakin bahwa laki-laki yang tengah sekarat itu adalah naruto yang dulu selalu bermain bersamanya. Bahkan goresan di pipi akibat cakaran serigala pun masih ada disana, menandakan bahwa dia benar Naruto. Tapi kenapa dia malah bertanya? Tak bisakah Naruto menyebut namanya, kenapa setelah lama menghilang sekarang Naruto malah mempertanyakan siapa dia? Apa karena menghilang membuat seseorang bisa lupa pada seseorang dari masalalu? Termasuk seorang teman kecil yang sering mengunjungi rumahnya? Rias menggeleng, Naruto pasti sedang bercanda, luka yang ada disekujur tubuhnya sekarang pastilah semacam manipulasi, bisa juga tempat ini adalah semacam lokasi pengambilan gambar yang belum selesai dibersihkan pihak kebersihan dan Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk memainkan skenario laki-laki yang lupa ingatan setelah bertarung mati-matian melawan si jahat, bisa jadi!

Tapi sepertinya bau anyir tak bersahabat yang terus-terusan mengudara sejak tadi bukanlah hasil manipulasi tomat dan apalah bahan palsu lainnya.

Rias meremas dadanya, terisak dihadapan tubuh penuh darah milik orang yang begitu dicintainya. Rias mencintainya, itu tak bisa dipungkiri, walau dulu dia sempat berkata bahwa dia tidak suka pada Naruto waktu mereka dijodohkan dan dipertemukan di rumah utama Gremory. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Ayahnya, cinta akan datang karena terbiasa. Hingga pada akhirnya, Rias pun terbiasa, perasaan aneh itu datang merayap ketika hampir setiap waktu yang dia miliki, tiap detik terlewati hanya dia habiskan bersama Naruto, setiap saat akan selalu bersama Naruto. Tapi saat dia mulai berani mengungkapkannya pada dunia bahwa dia mencinta, laki-laki itu justru menghilang, dan sekarang orang itu malah menanyakan dia siapa? Setelah perpisahan yang lama?

Rias jadi ingin teriak. Menyampaikannya pada bulan dan awan yang gelap tentang betapa sakit dan pedihnya hatinya saat kenyataan menusuk dengan telak. Apa Tuhan sedang tertawa sekarang? Apakah malaikat Gabriel sedang terpingkal-pingkal disinggasananya sekarang? Ditemani segentong anggur hanya untuk menyaksikan seberapa nelangsanya alur cerita cintanya?

Sakitnya makin tak tertahan, bahkan si bungsu dari dua bersaudara itu tak peduli pada tatapan nanar yang terpahat disetiap wajah anggota kelompoknya, dia tidak ingin menahan rasa sakitnya lagi. Biarkan saja seperti ini, kau mau apa? Dipangku dan dipeluknya kepala yang penuh dengan helai pirang itu, tak peduli pada darah yang mengalir disela bibir Naruto dan menodai seragamnya, masa bodoh dengan itu semua.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu!?"

Asia menutup mulutnya, seolah tak percaya pada apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Rias yang selalu terlihat ceria, ramah dan baik kini tengah memeluk kepala seseorang yang sedang sekarat lengkap dengan tangisan pilunya. matanya merekam semuanya, mulai dari Rias yang kalap lalu mencium dahi laki-laki itu dan kemudian dipeluknya lagi kepala itu erat di dadanya, semua itu membuat kaki Asia bergetar, tak sanggup melihat ketuanya yang seolah tak bisa kehilangan seseorang yang dia sayangi, seseorang yang dia cintai. Apa ada rasa perih yang lebih dari itu, rasanya gadis mantan anggota fraksi gereja itu ingin memalingkan wajahnya lalu pergi dari sini sekarang juga, tapi kakinya yang bergetar hebat itu tak mampu untuk melangkah, suara pilu dari Rias seolah mampu memberikan sugesti yang kuat padanya untuk tidak angkat kaki dari tanah lapang yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan dua hati yang terpisah.

"Katakan kau mengingatku Naruto!?" Teriakannya bergema dimalam yang dingin, mengabaikan Koneko yang akan melangkah kearahnya tapi ditahan oleh Yuto Kiba. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!?" Isak itu kian menjadi jadi saja saat tangan kiri penuh darah yang masih utuh itu terangkat dan menyentuh bahunya yang bergetar hebat.

 _"Buchou,..."_ Akeno berkata perlahan, mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat pada gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara itu. "Sebaiknya dia segera kita bawa ke dunia bawah, agar dia dirawat intensif disana." Akeno menatap Rias lama, tak sanggup juga bila terus-terusan melihat Rias yang seperti sekarang, itu seperti mimpi.

 _Sekarang._

Rias menunduk, masih dengan menggenggam tangan besar Naruto disana. Jemari kecilnya yang lentik mengamit erat setiap jemari kokoh milik laki-laki yang telah berhasil mencuri dunianya, mencuri cintanya. Rambut merah indahnya nampak berantakan, matanya tak pernah lelah memandang wajah tenang Naruto.

Kemudian sesuatu menarik perhatiannya, dan hatinya mencelos. Goresan yang lebih mirip seperti cakaran dikedua pipi itu membuatnya seolah kembali terbawa kemasa-masa dimana mereka sering _'bermain'._ Saat itu mereka sedang berlibur di sebuah pesisir milik keluarga besar Namikaze di sebelah timur kota Edge bersama dengan keluarga paman Minato. Sorenya, mereka bermain di bibir pantai. Rias yang masih setengah hati pada Naruto kian membuatnya jengkel dengan tingkah Naruto yang tak sengaja jatuh Tersungkur di istana pasir miliknya. Dia ingat saat itu dia sangat marah pada Naruto, juga pada ibunya yang terkesan membela tersangka atas pengrusakan istana pasirnya. Diapun semakin marah dan nekat kabur dari vila malam harinya dengan memaksa kaki kecilnya untuk berlari ke dalam sebuah hutan yang gelap.

Rias menggigit bibirnya yang ranum lumayan kuat, karena dia, karena tingkah manjanya yang kelewatan, Naruto hampir mati saat itu demi melindunginya dari segerombolan serigala yang mengepungnya. Yang Rias ingat saat itu sebelum jatuh pingsan, dia tengah panik saat serigala-serigala itu mulai menerjang tubuh mungil mereka yang terpojok di sebuah pohon tua yang besar.

Keesokan harinya dia terbangun disebuah kamar besar, dan Greyfia pun menceritakan semuanya, tentang Naruto kecil yang panik dan nekat untuk menyusulnya ke hutan kematian dan berakhir dirawatnya Naruto secara intensif oleh bibi Kushina dan ibunya di rumah utama Gremory.

Rias mengusap wajahnya, pias, semua itu hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit saja mengingat sekarang Naruto kembali sekarat. Rias heran, gadis itu tak mengerti, kenapa Naruto selalu saja gemar berurusan dengan malaikat kematian?

Dipukulnya dada itu pelan, kemudian garis bibirnya melengkung, dia tidak bisa membenci Naruto, bahkan jika dia ingin sekalipun. Semua rasa tidak sukanya, rasa bencinya, hilang musnah bersamaan dengan hadirnya bekas luka diwajah pujaan hatinya itu. Sejak saat itu, dia tak pernah lagi membenci Naruto, dia juga cukup heran kenapa Naruto tak pernah meminta timbal balik atas apa yang telah dia lakukan saat dia datang dan menyelematkan Rias kecil dari maut.

Disaat seperti ini, dia malah teringat dengan pendapat Ayahnya soal cinta yang akan datang ketika dua orang yang sudah terbiasa akan kehadiran lawan jenisnya.

Pipinya merona, kontras dengan kondisi pencahayaan di dalam kamarnya saat ini. Cahaya bulan yang mengintip dari balik celah tirai pun tak banyak membantu, tapi dia tidak perlu cahaya lebih untuk sekedar menatap Naruto yang terlelap dalam tidur tanpa akhirnya. Begini saja, itu tak mengapa, karena baginya Naruto adalah cahaya, suatu bentuk kehidupan yang berhasil membuatnya sadar bahwa dia juga bisa merasakan apa yang laki-laki itu rasakan.

Kebahagiaan. Dan dia menikmatinya. Bagaikan candu.

"Kau tau,... Aku merindukanmu," matanya menatap sayu, tepat kearah kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan biru langit indah didalamnya. "Tak pernah ada hari,... Dimana aku melupakanmu."

Diusapnya bekas cakaran di pipi Naruto pelan, hatinya terasa perih, sesak menjelma menjadi sakit tak terbendung. Andai saja saat itu dia tidak terlalu manja dan keras kepala, mungkin goresan dalam bentuk cakaran yang ada di pipi calon suaminya tak akan pernah ada. Menyesali semuanya pun sudah terlambat, dia ingat tiga hari setelah perawatan intensif itu, Naruto koma selama sebulan. Terasa sakit, seperti ditampar, ketika orang yang berusaha untuk kau jauhi dan kau hindari, malah dialah yang menjawab harapanmu dikala terjepit, betapa ironisnya itu semua. Bahu kecil Naruto, adalah pemandangan terakhir sebelum dia jatuh pingsan karena lelah tak berkompromi. Belakangan diketahui kalau Naruto bisa menyusulnya hanya karena insting. Mengerikan, Rias tidak bisa membayangkan jika seandainya insting Naruto tak berfungsi dengan benar kala itu, mungkin sekarang tidak akan ada lagi gadis manja super keras kepala bernama Rias Gremory.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Itu benar, perasaan itu tulus, Rias berani bersumpah kalau itu benar adanya. Perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya, perasaan senang yang aneh, gadis dengan rambut merah itu sangat memahaminya. Maka untuk itu pulalah dia meyakini dan mempercayai bahwa perasaan yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah wakil dari kata cinta. Kalaupun ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang, mungkin dia akan menyarankan nama Leonardo da Vinci-lah yang pantas menjadi maestronya, atau mungkin Van Ghoogh juga bisa.

Intinya, dia Bahagia.

Sebuah mimpi sebelum tidur yang menjadi nyata, hal gila seperti apa lagi yang belum dikhayalkannya?

Dipeluknya tubuh itu, bersandarkan bahu Naruto membuat rasa sakit dan rindunya sedikit terobati, memang agak memalukan melakukannya disaat laki-laki pirang itu tengah dalam kondisi tidur tanpa akhir, tapi masa bodoh dengan itu semua, yang penting Rias menikmatinya. Maka untuk saat itu, dia merasa berada di sebuah dunia dengan khayalan tingkat tinggi miliknya.

oOo

Malam semakin larut, cahaya bulan tersamarkan oleh aktivitas awan yang tak menentu. Dingin merajalela, nyanyian jangkrik semakin riang. Ketika umat manusia melakukan rutinitas awam mereka di malam yang dingin kian mendingin seperti sekarang, cahaya lilin yang lembut justru masih terlihat dari balik kaca jendela sebuah rumah tua yang tersembunyi dibalik bangunan elit sebuah sekolah.

"Namanya, Naruto Namikaze."

Issei melipat kedua tangannya di dada seraya memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk merekam setiap perkataan Akeno- _senpai_ yang akan menjelaskan perihal siapa si Naruto ini sebenarnya. Tak jauh dari Issei, Koneko sibuk memilih kudapan mana yang akan dia habisi terlebih dahulu. Asia mendengarkan dengan seksama, berikut dengan Yuuto Kiba yang menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang.

"Tak banyak yang kuketahui tentang Naruto- _sama."_ Akeno merubah posisi duduknya, agak kurang nyaman. "Tapi yang kuketahui, dia adalah tunangan _Buchou_ yang menghilang sejak lama."

"Sejak kapan."

Semuanya menoleh kearah Iblis berambut biru dengan gender wanita yang tengah membersihkan pedang yang diberi nama Durandal, tak jauh dari gadis itu, Koneko mulai mengambil kudapan berbentuk kepala kucing dengan olesan coklat di setiap toopingnya, dan mengunyahnya dalam diam.

"Sejak Seratus enam puluh tahun yang lalu."

Issei menganga, hancur sudah gestur keren yang coba dia bangun sejak tadi, tak peduli pada Gesper yang hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Selama itu?!"

"Enam belas tahun kalau dalam kalender manusia, Issei-senpai."

Issei _facepalm._ Dia kira beneran selama itu, yang benar saja. Kepala yang penuh dengan helai coklat itu menggeleng, _Underworld_ dan segala macam keunikannya (keanehannya).

"Yang aku dengar, dia menghilang setelah terjadi pembantaian masal di desa kirigakure,..." Kiba menatap riak tehnya, "..., Uzushiogakure."

"Semua informasi tentang Naruto- _senpai_ disembunyikan dan dimasukan dalam dokumen _Top Secreet_ yang tersimpan di Bank Masshuset, di Mount City."

"Tunangan," Issei bergumam, menarik perhatian Asia dan Kiba. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan kasus Riser?"

Akeno menggeleng. "Aku pernah mencoba bertanya, tapi _Buchou_ tak pernah menjawab, selalu mengalihkan perhatian."

Kiba tersenyum, mengerti. Di dengar dan dilihat dari sisi manapun ketuanya itu pasti tidak akan pernah memberikan jawaban, apalagi kalau ada nama Riser disana, itu seperti menabur garam di atas luka. Kiba menyereput tehnya lagi, masih berkutat dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia hampir tak percaya, mendapati ketuanya kalap dan menangis sejadi-jadinya seraya memeluk seseorang yang tak pernah dia jumpai sebelumnya. Begitu pilu sampai Kiba yakin bahwa semua hal yang ketuanya sembunyikan selama ini, menyeruak keluar tak terkendali. Dia memahami itu.

Ditaruhnya cangkir ala Victorian Era diatas meja, "semoga Naruto- _sama_ cepat siuman." Ucapnya pelan, dia tidak bisa melihat ketuanya yang seperti itu. Tadi saja, sewaktu Naruto dirawat oleh Lady Gremory, dia bisa melihat bahwa ketua Sona dan beberapa orang berusaha menenangkan ketuanya sebisa mereka. Panik adalah gambaran yang jelas untuk Rias kala itu.

"Menurutku, pertunangan Rias- _sama_ dan Riser adalah sebuah kedok."

Akeno menutup mulutnya, perkataan yang lebih ke pernyataan dari Xenovia membuatnya tak percaya. Kedok? Yang benar saja!

"Maksudmu?"

Akeno menatap Issei.

"Tadi saja, di _underworld_ , mereka hanya memberitakan tentang 'ditemukannya pangeran Namikaze', bukan tentang 'kembalinya tunangan Rias- _sama'_." Xenovia mengecek Durandal dengan seksama, barang kali masih terdapat debu yang berpotensi menghilangkan kecantikan pedang suci miliknya, tak peduli pada setiap tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya. "Kedok, mungkin pertunangan antara Rias- _sama_ dan Naruto- _sama_ dilakukan secara tertutup, hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahuinya." Xenovia tersenyum, Durandal bersih dari debu,... Sepertinya.

"Kemungkinan terbesarnya?"

"Para Raja _,"_ pemilik rambut biru itu menatap Kiba, _Knight_ yang seringnya murah senyum itu menatapnya dengan intens kini. "Logikanya begitu, dia seorang pangeran, sejarah keluarganya memiliki kedekatan dengan keluarga para Raja yang sekarang," tangannya mengambil sarung Durandal, memasukan pedang yang merupakan pecahan dari Excalibur itu kedalamnya dengan ketelitian penuh. "Contohnya saja, Ajuuka Belzebub- _sama_ dan Serafall Leviatan- _sama_."

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Selama kita disana tadi, aku memperhatikan semuanya, gelagat mereka,..." Xenovia menatap bulan dibalik bingkai jendela. "Terlihat jelas."

Koneko melahap kudapan berbentuk segitiga untuk kelima kalinya, akhir-akhir ini dia jadi suka sekali memakan kudapan buatan Akeno- _senpai_ , dan si tersangka yang akan membuatnya jadi gemuk nanti malah asyik dengan dunia kecilnya sendiri. Melamun.

"Pertunangan yang dirahasiakan,..." Issei mengambil tehnya, menyereputnya pelan, semua ini membuatnya pusing. "Kenapa ya?"

"Nanti juga kita bakalan tau."

Sebuah saran akhir datang dari Gasper yang sedang asyik memainkan PSPnya di dalam sebuah kardus yang terletak tak jauh dari yang lain.

"Iyakan,..." Jemari kecilnya menekan tombol start pelan, lalu menoleh kearah Akeno yang juga sedang menatapnya. "... Akeno- _senpai?"_

"Uhm,... Kau benar, Gasper- _kun."_ Sedikit senyuman, dan semuanya kembali ke alam pikiran masing-masing.

oOo

"Naruto- _sama?"_

"Huhhh?" Naruto menggeliat pelan, merubah posisi tidurannya.

"Ayo bangun."

"Sebentar," Naruto merubah lagi posisinya, kali ini sedikit miring ke kiri dan memangku kepalanya. Alisnya berkerut tiba-tiba, ada yang aneh. Otaknya memproses semuanya secara lambat, perangkat kerasnya yang awam disebut sebagai otak bekerja gila-gilaan di dalam kepalanya. Dan dia sadar beberapa hal.

"Naruto- _sama?"_

Naruto ingin langsung bangun dan menghujani si penanya dengan ratusan pertanyaan, tapi apa daya tubuhnya tak bersahabat. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertulang, bahkan untuk sekedar membuka matapun terasa sulit. Perlahan tapi pasti, suara nyanyian burung menelusup masuk ke pendengarannya bersamaan dengan sejuknya angin yang tiba-tiba membelai lembut wajahnya. Tangan Naruto terasa basah, namun tak sampai basah kuyup, terasa seperti tetes embun yang dingin namun membawa sebongkah kesejukan yang suci. Waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk membuka mata serasa hampir berabad-abad lamanya, apa dia memang selelah itu, Naruto pun tak mengerti. Saat cahaya menyilaukan datang menerjang penglihatannya, saat itulah dia tau kalau matanya mulai terbuka, meninggalkan gelap dalam terang, meninggalkan tanya dalam kagum. Sepasang mata indah menatapnya, rambut merah indah menyapanya, gurat senyum menyetrumnya, Naruto terpana.

Mungkin memang sudah di Surga.

Syukurlah.

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto- _sama."_

Naruto tersenyum, "uhm!" Anggukannya agak bersemangat, lupa kalau seluruh tubuhnya sedang berteriak karena belum waktunya bangun. "Ah! Terimakasih sudah menyambutku!"

Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya, masih dengan senyum paling gemilang yang dia miliki. Gadis itu tersenyum senang, terlihat lega, Naruto tak peduli.

Dan senyumnya hilang seketika saat sadar apa yang barusan gadis itu katakan.

 _'Selamat datang kembali?'_

Alis Naruto berkerut, kalimat yang seperti itu menurut Shikamaru harusnya memiliki banyak makna yang tersimpan, kalau dia memang di Surga sambutannya mungkin kurang tepat jika memakai kata yang seperti itu walau fakta kalau manusia memang awalnya datang dari tempat ini. Perasaan Naruto berkata aneh, tapi senyum manis milik gadis dengan rambut merah di sampingnya justru terlalu cantik untuk dipanggil aneh. Mungkin cuma perasaannya saja yang Aneh.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, gadis itu masih keuh-keuh saja memajang senyum cantik diwajahnya sedari tadi.

Sedikit lirikan kebawah, mata biru Naruto hampir saja loncat dari rongganya saat sadar kalau-gadis-dengan-senyum-cantik-diwajahnya itu sekarang sedang mengenakan gaun tidur yang 'agak' tembus pandang, dibalik pakaian itu sendiri gadis itu tak mengenakan apapun!

Terkutuklah janggut merlin!

Naruto lekas menoleh kearah lain, tak peduli pada tatap tanya si gadis.

"I-ini dimana?" Menelan ludah kering yang agak tersendat di tenggorokan membuatnya terasa amat menyiksa. Pagi-pagi sudah diberi pemandangan yang hanya ada dalam mimpinya, itu seperti melihat bintang laut yang bisa berjalan dan menyapa anda selagi anda berjemur.

Apalah!

"Maksudnya?"

Kening Naruto berkerut, berusaha untuk tidak menoleh, hanya akan semakin menampakkan sisi mesumnya saja. Sial, dia jadi ingat Karin yang selalu memanggilnya dan Shikamaru sebagai pemuda _impoten_ di usia dini. Rasanya Naruto ingin menangis, _Kono Oona!_

"Kita, sekarang ada dimana?" Naruto meluruskan kakinya, duduk bersila dalam waktu yang lama membuat kakinya malah kesemutan, menyebalkan, apalagi dengan dinginnya embun, tak terlalu dingin tapi cukup untuk membuatnya merasa aneh dengan gadis yang memakai gaun tidur itu.

Sedikit senyuman, "Ini Fourthless Duke Doom, Naruto- _sama."_

Naruto menganga, ucapannya sulit sekali, Fourthlis-apalah itu tadi.

Asdfjhg#;-#:)(/?

Gadis itu terkekeh lembut, asap yang mengepul dikepala Naruto perlahan hilang. Sial, suaranya lembut sekali, pasti beruntung sekali bisa memilikinya.

Pipi gadis itu merona.

Naruto mengerjap.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"KA-KAU BISA MEMBACA PIKIRAN?!"

Percayalah, sejongkok-jongkoknya ai kyu seorang Namikaze Naruto, di dalam beberapa momen dia juga kadang sangat peka, seperti bunga yang langsung layu kalau disentuh.

Terkutuk!

"Itu benar."

Naruto jadi gugup, tak berani untuk sekedar menatap wajah sang gadis.

"Sebenarnya,... Kau ini siapa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak membatin lagi.

Ternyata sulit.

"Namaku,... Sara Namikaze," tangan kanan yang kecil itu tertambat di dada, perkenalan diri khas warga Tanah Selatan. Naruto mengernyit, darimana dia tau? "Dulunya Margaku Seiryuu."

"Oh," Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya, dan punggungnya tegak tiba-tiba. "Marga mu Namikaze?" Naruto menoleh cepat sampai suara derak tulang lehernya terdengar samar.

Gadis itu mengangguk, agak kaku kalau tidak mau dibilang gugup.

Dahi Naruto mengerut, seingatnya mana ada anggota keluarga Namikaze yang punya rambut merah. Uzumaki baru masuk akal.

Naruto membelalak.

"Masih ada ingatan yang tersisa ya," ucap gadis itu penuh rasa lega. "Kupikir dihapus semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Naruto- _sama,_ karena andalah nama belakang saya diganti."

Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan yang dia maksud...!

"Itu bohong!" Seingat Naruto, dia masih perjaka tulen!

 _Konoyarou!_

Gadis itu menggeleng, "U~uhm,... Itu benar, ini buktinya."

Naruto menatap aneh tangan kiri gadis yang katanya namanya Sara. Dia agak bingung karena ngga terlalu paham kenapa dia malah menunjukan tangan kirinya untuk bantahan yang Naruto berikan. Dan matanya menatap sesuatu yang memantulkan cahaya di jari manis gadis itu.

Sebuah cincin.

Naruto menatap cincin itu lama, ada perasaan aneh yang terselip disaat dia melihat detil ukiran disetiap sisi cincin itu.

"Terasa tidak asing." Naruto menatap kearah Sara penuh tanya, dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyum lembut.

oOo

"Naruto?"

Rias yang sedang asyik dengan hayalannya terpaksa harus berhenti saat bahu kanan Naruto terangkat. Rias dengan sigap berdiri, memang disaat koma, tanda sekecil apapun akan selalu merujuk kepada perkembangan baik. Hanya saja untuk yang satu ini, hanya untuk di momen ini, semuanya tiba-tiba terasa aneh. Mata Rias teralihkan saat kaki kanan calon suaminya terlihat mengejang, kaku.

"Naruto,...!"

 _DUARRR!_

 _BRAAAK!_

"Ahk!"

Rias berusaha untuk bangkit hanya untuk membuat nyeri di punggungnya semakin sakit. Ledakan energi terjadi lagi, membuat ruangan kamarnya hancur berantakan seketika. Rias tak sanggup bereaksi lebih saat cahaya menerpanya, angin kencang yang datang dari luar menerobos masuk lewat tembok yang hancur. Cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto semakin terang. Rias berusaha bangun dari tempatnya terlempar, tapi terlambat untuk sekedar menyadari sebuah meja yang melayang tepat kearahnya. Detik berikutnya, indera pendengerannya berdenging, tubuhnya terhempas keras menembus dua tembok tebal yang menjadi pembatas antar ruangannya, lorong dan kamar diseberangnya. Darah mengalir deras di sisi kepala, bahunya terasa sangat sakit, serpihan meja yang hancur menyatu dengan remah serta puing-puing tembok yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Na-Naruto,... Apa yang,... Terjadi?"

Memegang pergelangan tangannya, gadis cantik yang kini terlihat berantakan itu sekali lagi mencoba bangkit. Pandangannya agak buram saat aliran darah merembes dan menetes deras melewati matanya. Tak peduli pada kaki kirinya yang tiba-tiba mati rasa dan tidak bisa digerakan, dia mencoba bangkit dengan penuh tanya dihati. Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan gelombang energi level monster dan jelas sangat tidak wajar. Dia harus kesana untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi bahkan belum satu langkah, dia sudah tersungkur jatuh, tergeletak diantara puing-puing tembok yang bertebaran. Matanya kembali menatap tubuh Naruto yang mengeluarkan cahaya yang terang disertai ledakan energi disetiap empat detiknya.

Darah mulai mengalir deras di bibirnya, matanya semakin memburam. Serpihan meja dan kaca yang tertancap di berbagai bagian tubuhnya mulai memberikan dampak buruk.

"Naruto,... Bertahanlah." Pandangannya semakin memburam, tepat disaat dia merasa bahwa perannya akan berakhir tragis, seseorang dengan balutan khas pelayan perempuan datang dengan cahaya hijau benderang ditangannya. Dia terlihat khawatir, kakak iparnya itu segera menyembuhkan cidera parah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Tak lama setelah Greyfia datang, seluruh iblis yang ada di rumah utama Gremory berdatangan berserta para pelayan. Denging di pendengarannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat dia melihat ibunya berseru panik seraya menghampirinya, dia menoleh, pandangannya untuk menatap Naruto terhalangi oleh para Iblis yang berdatangan dari berbagai penjuru.

Semua yang terjadi seolah-olah bergerak dalam tempo yang lambat. Dia tersenyum di sela tetes darah yang mengaliri bibirnya.

 _'Bertahanlah,... Naruto, apapun yang terjadi,... Kumohon."_

Dan pandangannya pun menggelap bersamaan dengan suara teriakan Greyfia yang menggema di pendengarannya.

oOo

"Wow,... Energinya bahkan sampai disini." Seseorang dengan rambut merah yang berdiri di bibir jurang berkomentar pongah.

Seorang laki-laki dengan Katana panjang di tangannya hanya menatap langit gelap yang nampak mendung dalam diam, rambut perak panjangnya menari bersama angin.

"Sesuatu sedang terjadi," seorang laki-laki dengan gaya rambut raven bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon yang terlihat tua. "Aku tidak pernah suka kemampuannya yang itu."

"Uhm, kau benar, kemampuannya yang satu itu sangat tidak adil." Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah jambu mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Apa kita harus kesana?"

Semua pasang mata menoleh kearah seorang pemuda berjaket hitam dengan rambut silver yang agak panjang. Dia mengenakan topeng yang aneh, hanya sebelah matanya saja yang terlihat.

"Selama ini kita yang terus mencari dan mengejarnya," seorang gadis keluar dari balik gelapnya bayang pohon, tubuhnya terbalut jirah khas kesatria. "Jadi untuk kali ini saja, biarkan dia yang menemukan kita." Rambut merah jambu yang sama dengan sang adik menari bersama angin yang datang.

"Sepertinya menarik." Gadis dengan rambut coklat sebahu tersenyum, kemudian dipegangnya pistolnya dan diarahkan kelangit yang gelap. "Biarkan Naruto- _sama_ yang menemukan kita."

"Sudah diputuskan, giliran si brengsek itu yang harus menemukan kita." Sabit besar itu bersandar sempurna dibahu seorang pemuda dengan rambut perak klimis.

Ledakan energi yang tak asing kembali menerjang mereka keras, menciptakan gelombang kejut yang kuat, menerbangkan debu, mencondongkan pohon disekitar segerombolan orang itu.

"Uwah~,... Aku tak pernah terbiasa dengan ledakan energi Kurama ini." Gadis yang mengenakan gaun ghotic loly itu bersandar pada sebuah benda berbentuk jam besar. "Setidaknya Camael akan kembali punya teman main." Seringai jahat tercetak sempurna diwajahnya.

"Shikamaru dan Karin belum juga datang ya?"

"Sakuya juga."

"Kalau Sakuya mana mungkin datang."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Disaat seperti ini dia pasti sangat diperlukan disana, terlebih lagi status bidaknya yang sebagai ratu."

"Aku mengerti."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Naruto- _sama_."

"Kau benar."

oOo

"Kau merasakannya?"

"Iya,... Sampai disini."

Laki-laki yang kini tengah terbaring lemah dengan berbantalkan sebuah batang pohon tua nampak berantakan dimana-mana. Mata sayunya menatap lurus kearah utara dengan serius.

"Dasar, mereka memang tidak ada ampunnya." Sigadis dengan rambut merah yang kini tengah membalutkan perban pada rekannya berkomentar sebal. "Kau juga, bisa-bisanya lengah, Shikamaru."

"Aku harus melindungimu dan Tuan Naruto disaat bersamaan, jadi tolong jangan berkomentar." Dia melirik kearah lain. "Membosankan, sepertinya Malaikat jatuh itu mudah sekali di tipu."

"Kau berkata seperti itu padahal kaulah yang terluka parah? Ironis ya." Tangan putih langsatnya mengusap pelan darah yang mengering di pipi rekannya dengan handuk basah.

Dia mendecih, dan tubuhnya kembali menegang. "Sepertinya seluruh daerah _Slum_ akan merasakan gelombang energi Kurama."

"Kau benar, apa mungkin gelombang energi Kurama ini juga akan sampai pada mereka?" Tangan putih itu kemudian meraih gunting yang tergeletak agak jauh dari mereka, sedikit menunduk, dan kacamata dengan bingkai merahnya agak melorot.

"Itu sudah jelas kan? Karena mereka tak jauh dari sini- dan cepatlah Karin, kita bisa ditinggal."

Yang dipanggil Karin hanya manyun, diikatnya perban itu kencang-kencang hingga membuat pemuda dengan rambut seperti nanas itu meringis sakit.

"Kau pikir perlu berapa jahitan agar luka dibahu dan pinggangmu ini tertutup?" Dia menutup sebuah kotak dengan gambar tanda palang merah diatasnya agak keras, rekannya ini memang menyebalkan.

Bulu tengkuknya berdiri lagi, dia menoleh kebelakang, memandang jauh. "Tak ada habisnya ya, ledakan gelombang energi ini," pandangannya melembut, sesuatu sedang terjadi pada seseorang yang dia sayangi di kejauhan sana.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."

oOo

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Nah Lo, Karin dan Shikamaru masih hidup, kok bisa? Juga, siapa yang sebenarnya yang memberikan ilusi dan menghapus ingatan Naruto? Lalu kenapa mereka harus menghapus ingatan Naruto? Dan siapa sebenarnya si Sara ini?

Temukan jawabannya di Chapter depan ya!

Terimakasih juga pada Reviewers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk memberikan

dorongan dan komentar lewat kotak review! Chapter dua sudah rilis, yey!

Jangan bosan untuk meninggalkan komentar, ungkapkan saja semuanya tentang chapter ini di kotak Review, ngga masalah, bakalan saya koreksi kok setiap kesalahan teknis yang luput dari beta read. Enjoy!

Oh iya, ada kabar gembira! Mulai dari chapter dua ini dan seterusnya, perchapter akan Yahiko kasih bonus special cover yang bisa kalian download gratis di biograph Author. Maaf sebelumnya kalau gambar/covernya kurang bagus, kedepannya akan Yahiko buat cover yang lebih kece badai!

Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya, Oke?

Yahiko Namikaze


End file.
